Yakuza Princess
by Sisters of Disconsolation
Summary: Hinata lived the double life of nerd by day and deadly assassin by night, but after a string of strange events she is trying to balance out the High School Musical on top of it all. Insanity will ensue as love will follow this macabre tale. sasuhina & OCs
1. Not What She Appears

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or its characters.

AN: Thank you for clicking on our story, and we hope that you like it. For a heads up, we have a lot of crazy stuff planned so just bear with us and be kind with the comments. This is an AU fic and the characters are of course OOC because they have grown up in different situations so their personalities are different. There is going to be character bashing and we mean no harm about it (except Sakura). Also we have included two OCs that are reflections of ourselves and if we focus too much on them, then tell us because this fic is suppose to be all about the glory of SasuHina!!

change of location or change of time

**Bold ** thoughts

_Italics _ sound or emphasize or lyrics

YAKUZA PRINCESS

Chapter 1

The truth about life is that the surface of a person is never the same as the core.

The warm crimson soaked her pure white kimono as she smiled and twisted the blade deeper into the jugular. The inaudible scream of the victim held her captive, and then freed her with silence. With a toss of her long indigo braid, she gathered her silver katana from the motionless corpse and left the macabre scene without a flicker of emotion. This was her routine ever since she was fifteen, and the two years of experience left her adept at many styles of assassination.

"Always smile at your target as they die so that they can remember happiness for a brief moment, before they spend eternity in Hell." That was what her sensei had always taught her as a child, kind of fucked to tell a six-year-old, but growing up as a yakuza princess twisted you in ways that are irreparable.

She walked silently through the darkened streets, invisible to the normal world. The world she dwelled in was one of money, drugs, sex, and especially blood. The sounds of shooting bullets were her midnight lullaby as a child and her companion as she reached adolescence.

Two cloaked shadows followed her through the darkness and stood to her left and her right.

"Why are you following me again? I thought that I proved that I am a capable assassin without the need of babysitters."

"Yes, Hime-sama, but orders are orders." said the still shadows.

"Well, at least remove your hoods. You are no strangers to me."

Slowly, they pulled back their hoods and exposed their faces. There stood two identical girls, they were the same, but their hair was completely different. The one to the right had long, flowing silver hair that reached her hips and fell in wavy tresses. Her outfit was simple, skintight black leather pants, a worn-out Metallica band tee, and twenty holed Doc Martens. Her steel blue eyes gave off a distant gleam as if she were somewhere else. The girl to the left had shortly chopped fuchsia hair that was spiked up in a fo-hawk. Her makeup was outlandish in hues of deep forest green and sunshine gold. Her outfit was complex and original, a Victorian-esque dress in black with green accents and a tightly laced corset. She looked like an antique Gothic Lolita doll with a smirk of mischief and platform boots to match.

The trio arrived at a large, stark white mansion, sticking out like blood in the ocean amidst its urban surroundings. She gently pushed open the intricate iron gates and glided through the path to the front door with her two companions.She paused at the door, and took a deep breath. Slowly, carefully, she turned the brass doorknob and stepped across the threshold. She craned her neck to see into her parlor room, but she needn't have looked.

"Hinata!"She marched into the room, and bowed deeply to the back of a throne-like chair, seemingly empty.

"Hai, Otou-san."

"Did you accomplish your mission?" the chair spoke.

"Yes, it was a complete success." She replied, a slight air of pride in her voice.

"Excellent. It is rather obvious from your kimono that it was a job well done. You are excused, daughter."

Hinata sincerely bowed once more, and turned to leave the room.

"Hinata."

She stopped in her tracks and rotated until she was once again facing the ornate throne.

"Yes?"

"I believe that it is your responsibility to know that the Uchihas have begun to move onto our territory. Their business is rapidly escalating, and they are gaining more allies. They have always been our enemy; however, now they are becoming a power to be reckoned with. Watch your step, for they will always be watching you. Do not associate with any of them. Never be caught unawares by them." She nodded her head. "Of course, Father."

"Never forget what they did to your sister, Hinata."

She looked down at the floor, gritting her teeth. How could she forget? Her only sister, now only a hole in her heart that could never be filled."Hai, Otou-san."

"You may go."

Hinata bowed again, and whirled around, her braid whipping behind. Her two escorts followed her up the stairs, and they finally separated, each going to their respective bedrooms.For the first time that night, she noticed that her normally snow-white kimono was stained with a deep, rusty color. Sighing, Hinata pulled off the bloody kimono and changed into her pajamas, undoing her hair as she did so. Her hair fell like rain, a deep indigo, cleansing her thoughts of the night. She set her bloodied katana against the wall near her armoire, and she crawled into bed, drifting into a dreamless sleep.

She awoke to the bright rays of morning piercing through her curtains and onto the covers of her bed, getting into her eyes. As she started to inch out of bed, the sound of a fist banging on the heavy door echoed throughout her room.

"Hime-sama! Are you awake? You need to get ready for school."

Hinata felt around for her glasses on her nightstand. "Kikai, I'm awake…is Kaiyo ready?"

"I'm right here, behind Kai-chan, Hime-sama." Hinata walked toward her closet and pulled out her school uniform, a stiff white blouse with a navy blue skirt, and a white tie with blue stripes. In addition to this, she also pulled out an old, gray sweater; it was knitted, loose and worn out with overuse. She changed quickly, and put on her glasses. They were heavy and at least an inch thick, with round, enormous frames made from flimsy wire. They were delicately balanced on her nose, as if the slightest jolt would knock them across the room.She changed quickly and opened the door, only to find Kikai and Kaiyo in the exact same outfits as the night before. The fact that they didn't wear uniforms was not a new occurrence; all of the gang affiliated kids wore their normal street clothes. Their motto was simple, "Fuck them and their little dog too!"

"Hime-sama, why must you always hide your voluptuous curves from the school!!?" cried out Kikai humorously.

_Smack!_ "The real question is why you are so weird, sister." said Kaiyo with restrained anger.

Hinata chuckled at their antics and then sighed.

"Kai, we have gone through this many times, I can't draw attention to myself. If the whole school fully understood what I do, then I would have no true friends. Everyone would be terrified of me and see only a murderer."

Hinata fixed her fragile glasses once more then looked at the twins.

"It's just better this way."

"Hinata, you know that Kai, and I will always be there for you. We are best friends till our last breath."

Kai sighed then scanned over Hinata's appearance once more."I know that underneath that the geeky clothing lays a fierce vixen that could devour any man's heart with one look. Oh, and yes Hime, I shall give you a makeover one of these days!!!"

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at her deranged best friend and give her a hug. A loud beep screeched out of Kaiyo's watch, and the trio looked at each other in panic.

"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!!" they all shouted at once.

Running down the many corridors, Hinata tried to exit the mansion without getting lost in the vast intricacies of doors. Finally reaching the end, she hopped on her simple bicycle while the twins revved their motorcycles.

"I'll never understand them…" muttered Hinata to herself with a soft smile.

The mass blur of students surrounded Hinata like the ocean as she tried to push through to class. Her daily struggle was aggravating and sometimes she wished that she could be the Yakuza Princess who parted crowds. But, no one would ever part for a bookworm and she just practiced her self-control by imagining massacring all the annoying twits.

"Oh, yes. Here comes the object of my detestation." She thought while rolling her eyes.

Strolling confidently, a girl shoved Hinata. Not just any girl, but Sakura. She was anorexic and deranged to say the least and on top of it she had an identity issue. Currently, she thought that she was a chola. Her tight tank top revealed her ribs as they hung over her tiny tummy and Hinata could swear that she could see her liver and kidneys. Yep, she was that anorexic. Every time she passed by, Hinata was tempted to throw a bagel at her, in hopes that she would eat it. Sakura had even shaved off her eyebrows so that could draw on fake ones, but without thinking till it was too late she realized that she had no artistic talents. So every day, her eyebrows were too high, crooked, and never matched the other; making her look perpetually angry. But, the most amusing fact was that Sakura stuffed her bra because she had nothing to flaunt, but she still carried on as if she was the shit. She continued to wear dangerously low cut shirts while on occasion the tissue would spill over.

"Out of my way, _bandeja_," said Sakura with her thick Japanese accent. Hinata tightened her grip on her sweater and continued to walk towards her English class.

Hinata opened the door slowly, only to face a class full of stares and an angry teacher.

"Miss Hyuuga," he snapped. "You're late."

She bowed her head and curled her hands into fists, holding them at her sides.

"Sorry," she muttered, pushing her glasses up.

She quickly took her seat in the very back, pulling out a notebook full of sketches. With the pencil carefully placed in between her delicate fingers, she pressed softly against the paper making a curved line. The teacher continued his lecture but Hinata was not in the room, but inside her own little world.

"Go sit next to Hinata!" said the teacher.

Hinata's head shot right up to see a boy strolling right towards her. His hair was the color of the midnight sky; his skin was as pale as the moon, and even though his eyes were black, they shone brighter than stars.

The boy sat down in the desk next to her without saying a word. Hinata stared at him for a moment, and then returned to her alternate reality. Her hand started moving faster, causing more lines to appear on the page. It soon became as if her hand was detached from her arm, with a mind of its own. She glanced down at the paper, and she saw that her hand had drawn the night sky, with a large moon engulfing the top-right corner.

The bell suddenly rang, each shrill cry pounding into Hinata's skull.

"All right class, the homework for tonight is…"

Hinata did not need to hear what the assignment for the night was, since she had already done it with her right hand while she had been drawing with her left. Ambidexterity ran in her family.

She strolled down the hallway to her Advanced Placement Physics class, and opened the door to see rows and rows of large desks and wooden stools to sit on. She took a seat in the very back, in a desk that was normally abandoned. She opened her sketchbook and considered actually paying attention in class, but she remembered that they were reviewing today and there was no need. She flipped the page and let her hand control her art as the teacher began the lesson. Hinata was surprised to see Kaiyo and Kai take seats on each side of her.

"Are you two in this class now?"

Kai smiled. "We transferred in just today. It's the new semester, Hinata."

_So that why that new kid was sitting next to me in English, _she thought.

The lesson continued on uneventfully, while Hinata took a quick glance at her drawing. She was currently sketching a lone willow tree on a slight hill, with the setting sun casting surreal lights through the leaves.

"Hey, you," a gruff female voice commanded, forcing Hinata back into reality.

She looked up, only to see a girl similar to Sakura, but with bleach-blonde hair and more fat on her body. "Yes?" Hinata said as politely as she could.

"Lemme copy your answers, gringa!" the girl commanded, slapping at her sketchbook. "C'mon, lemme see."

"Uh, sorry, but no, I -,"

The chola suddenly snatched the sheet of class work from Hinata's physics notebook. She grinned and said, "Gracias," as she turned back to her own desk and began copying the answers.

Out of nowhere, a fist slammed a dagger into the paper, narrowly missing the girl's hand. She shrieked and lifted her hands from the table, only to see a cold Desert Eagle pistol pressing against her temple.

"Don't," Kaiyo hissed, glaring at the girl.

"Make another move, bitch, and it'll be your brains instead of the answers on that paper." Kai said, and she promptly slapped the girl upside the head with her pistol.

The girl, her eyes wide with fright, tore the paper from Kaiyo's knife and placed it back on Hinata's desk with shaking hands.

The whole class made a mental note never to talk, look or even think about the two yakuzas. Kaiyo and Kai threw a dangerous look at the teacher and he fully understood the school's policy.

This particular policy was an arranged affair between the yakuzas and the school board. It consisted solely of an agreement that if the teachers ignored their antics and various fights, the gang members would pay them generously. The policy benefitted both parties.

"What, you want a horse's head in your bed?" Kai snapped. The teacher flinched and nervously neatened a pile of graded tests.

The twins dusted themselves off, stalking back to their own desks. Somewhere on the other side of the room, someone was snickering.

"You girls are so troublesome," said an ashen-haired boy, cloaked in smoke from a cheap cigarette, which loosely hung from his lips. He suddenly pulled the cigarette out and hacked violently onto the desk, not bothering to cover his mouth.

"Like you're one to talk, Shika-_kun_." Kaiyo said, sticking her hand in her pocket.

"You don't know shit about me!" Shikamaru snarled, sticking the cigarette back into his mouth and inhaling deeply.

Suddenly standing up, a boy with comatose eyes, ghastly pale skin, and dismal black hair joined the altercation. "You foolish Hyuugas, why don't you just mind your own business and work in the shadows with us?"

Hinata suddenly abandoned her sketchbook and rose from her seat, staring into the boy's eyes. "You all know very well that situations concerning this matter should be discussed in more secure locations, especially you, Sai." With that said, the bell rang, and Hinata grabbed together her notebooks and stormed out of the classroom.

She swiftly shoved the door open and began marching down the hallway, only to slam into another body. The force knocked her backwards and she felt the weight from her glasses disappear.

The thick spectacles skidded across the floor as Hinata straightened herself to apologize to the person she had bumped into. Instead, she found herself gazing into a pair of vibrant crimson eyes.

Sasuke froze. He had never seen eyes like this in person, the eyes of his clan enemy. But surprisingly, she did not look like the type of Hyuuga he had imagined. She looked as delicate, and frail as porcelain china doll with skin like lilies. Her lips had the hue of a pale, pink lotus, and her hair was as vibrant and cleansing as the new morning rain. He found himself captivated, and unable to escape.

An infinity had passed when she dispelled the genjutsu-like state. She ducked her head and muttered an almost mute apology. She gathered her books and scuttled away.

Sasuke was left dazed, his eyes fixed on the spot in the air formerly occupied by the mysterious enigma of a girl. His eyes slowly moved down and noticed the superannuated sketchbook on the floor. He swept the notebook in his hand and continued down the hallway, lost in thought.


	2. Following Deceit

Don't waste your time by complaining about my update being soooo extremely late. I updated and that's all that matters. Please continue to read and support us. Much love.

We don't own Naruto or any of its characters. Only the twins we own. Lol.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

Yakuza Princess

Sasuke fondled the sketchbook in his hand and with hungry eyes, opened the cover. His fingers flicked through the pages, savoring each image that revealed itself. His mind began to register what he was seeing. Forests bathed in a tantalizing sunset, light streaming through the leaves. The sea full of hidden beauty too deep for the human understanding. As he continued on, he saw striking fairies smirking at the viewer, the icon of their wings blurred by movement. Then, a lonesome girl hugging her knees to her chest as she stared off to the distance while perched on a toadstool. A small woman gazing towards the sky, her feathered angel wings twisted and mangled, their bones forming the shape of chaos. A girl, delicately clinging to a locket, a rope connecting her ankles to a repugnant dragon roaring into the wind, tears gently rolling down her face. The images grew darker with each page he turned. There was one particular sketch, in which a girl resembling Hinata was holding a small child's corpse, their figures distorted by daunting shadows. Finally, after the torment subsided, he found a portrait of the night sky disclosing a bright moon and the mysteries of the heavens. The image filled him with awe; his surroundings seemed to fade and melt away, the illustration becoming his reality.

"Whatcha lookin' at?"

Sasuke snapped the book shut, turning to find that it had been Shikamaru who woke him from his trance. Replacing the wistful grin with a scowl, he turned to his cronies.

"Hn…" he grumbled.

"Sorry if I interrupted your day dream of Naruto, Sasuke-hime." Mumbled Shikamaru.

"Fuck you, bitch." Sasuke growled with clenched teeth, while gracefully raising his middle finger in a salute of hatred. He tucked the sketchbook under his arm, and stalked off into the traffic of passing period. A cloud of annoyance encased him, pushing away anyone in his path. As Sasuke continued down the hall, he knew what he was going to have to do. He was going to call in a few favors.

Finally, at the end of the strip was a small door, almost unseen to the average person unless they knew where to look. He struck his fist against the door a few times, and stepped back as it creaked open. Inside, surrounded by spiders and cockroaches, was a boy with spiky black hair, circular sunglasses, and a jacket with an enormous collar.  
He was sitting in front of an old, rotting desk, with files and papers taking over the space, an old Macintosh computer lighting his face.

Sasuke stepped inside and shut the door behind him. "Beetle, I'm calling in a favor."

"Oh, really? So now the time has come that one of the great Uchiha has to come crawling to _me_ for help. Who am I stalking this time?"

"You're not going to be stalking anyone. You're going to be _investigating_ the whereabouts and actions of Hinata Hyuga."

"Aw, has little Sasuke fallen in love?" the boy sneered.

"No." Sasuke tersely replied. "She has strong connections with my enemy. I must be aware of her at all times. I need to know what kind of threat she poses. Y_ou_, Shino, are going to find out for me."

"Geeze, Sasuke, if you wanted a girlfriend so badly, you could've just talked to Sakura. She'd bang you in a heartbeat."

Sasuke shuddered as he thought of Sakura's cold, bony body.

"I expect a full file on her tomorrow morning." He said, and left Shino's office.

"I've got my work cut out for me…" he muttered. He summoned the glorious power of his Macintosh, silently praying to the Apple God that his computer would not fail him. With his mighty mouse, he hacked open the school computer, and searched the name of Sasuke's target.

_O Lord Bill Gates, please grant me thy power in enabling my hacking system to work on this school network, Amen, Bless Mac.  
_

At last, a file titled "Hyuga, Hinata" popped up on his screen. He smiled in delight at the Apple God's work.

"PRAISE BILL!!!!" he shouted out in joy, as the students in the classrooms wondered where the noise came from.

Shino scanned copies of her permanent record, grades, and nurse's reports. He scrolled down while taking notes on the mass of information, finding nothing that would draw attention. She was in fair shape, had excellent grades and had never caused a disruption in her whole academic career. Lastly, he copied her schedule and left his office in a rush to observe his target.

Her third class had already started, but he could easily walk into the classroom and stand in a corner without anyone noticing him. So, five minutes later, he was standing in the corner nearest to Hinata, and nobody had noticed him.

She seemed to not be paying attention to the teacher, although her left hand was scribbling down the answers for tomorrow assignments. She continued to complete her assignments, one after the other, and was soon busying herself with the hem of her sweater.

Her classes went by almost exactly the same, with each dull event passing with such monotony that Shino was convinced that Sasuke was mistaken about her nature as his enemy. By the time the ending bell of the last class had rung, Shino's report was hardly close to being full of the incriminating passages that he had expected from a Hyuga.

Hinata walked out of the building, shoulders hunched over, as Shino invisibly followed. A man sat outside of the school gate, his filthy, bearded head swiveled back and forth, following the movements of passing students. But, the students, having listened to their mothers, did not talk to the stranger. The students ignored his existence, and closed off their ears to his meek pleas for spare change. Shino stared apathetically at the unfortunate man.

_What a waste of space. What is he doing on school grounds, anyway? He's not worth the trouble of pitying. Someone ought to exterminate him, like the rest of the filth and vermin…_

Hinata approached the homeless man and smiled humbly. Reaching into her lunch sack, she snatched a bright crimson apple. Discreetly she tucked a twenty dollar bill underneath the apple and placed it into the man's worn, dirty hands. She smiled sweetly once again, and slipped away before the man could thank her. Shino viewed the small interaction with interest.

_Her movements and expressions are so sincere. So genuine. So un-Hyuuga…_

The impending winter dulled the vibrant autumn leaves and redecorated the environment with a solemn presence. Ruffling his trench, the wind pushed Shino in Hinata's direction.

After walking a few blocks tactfully behind her, they reached the mysterious destination. Konoha Retirement Center crumbled before Shino's eyes. The building was old, and poorly managed, but Hinata looked at it like it was a grand city.

_Oh, Lord Bill._

Shino sighed and wondered if this was for real. Was this girl some modern saint?

Hinata glided through the linenolium halls with a familiar confidence. When she made a final turn and entered through double doors, Shino realized he was in the blind center.

Hinata greeted and hugged every senior. She fed them, and read them a chapter out of Moby Dick.

_She gives money to the homeless, and reads to blind senor citizens. This is ludicrous. She can't be apart of the Hyuuga Yakuza! She's a fucking saint!_

Shino was in utter disbelief. He had drawn his conclusions, and decided to leave Hinata.

_Hmm. Sasuke's gonna get a kick out of this. _

Chuckling as he left, Shino had no idea what Hinata was like at night. A murderer and monster. Well, he'd find out later.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

Thanks for reading. Please continue to give love and support to this project.


End file.
